


Why Won't It Stop Bleeding pt.2

by KeepCalmandGay



Series: The Challenges of Being a Woman (with a vagina) [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Again, Forever and Always, Periods, and needs cuddles, and soft, and will provide those cuddles, at some point in the near future, but for sure going to get there, not yet actual thasmin, the doctor is miserable, yaz loves the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: The Doctor gets her period and is very soft.





	Why Won't It Stop Bleeding pt.2

Yaz was in the TARDIS kitchen getting a mid-afternoon snack (some weird candy from a planet they had visited the week before that was super sweet that she couldn’t get enough of) when the lights did the flashing again. Knowing immediately it was the Doctor again, she dropped her food and headed towards the Doctor’s room. Logically, she knew that it was most likely like last time and not a serious problem, but also had enough experience with the police and the Doctor to be expecting an actual emergency.

Coming to the beautifully decorated door, Yaz slowed down and took a breath. Knocking softly, she pushed open the door, calling out for the alien. There was a long, drawn-out groan in response. Yaz caught a glimpse of the Doctor curled up in her bed and rushed in.

“Doctor, what’s wrong!” She climbed up onto the Doctor’s bed and brushed the other’s hair back. She knelt over the Doctor, trying to figure out what was wrong since she was laying in the fetus position and blocking out the rest of the world. “Doctor, talk to me.”

“My uterus is actively killing me, I swear to Rassilon.” Yaz winced, knowing all too well the pain the alien was in. “I’ve seen so many humans go through this but I never realised how painful it was. How do you deal with this?”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.” Yaz shifted so she was pressed up against the Doctor’s back and carded her fingers through the blonde hair.

“I’ve been stabbed before. I’ve died before. How is this worse than everything I’ve ever experienced before?” She cried, trying to curl up even tighter.

“We’ll get back to the whole dying thing in a bit, but not only have you got cramps, there’s the hormonal imbalance and what, migraines and sore back?”

“Mmhmm. I also feel nauseous but I’m hungry. Just, kill me now, please?” The Doctor begged, looking more pitiful than Yaz had ever seen her.

“Never.” She smiled gently. “I’ll get you a hot water bottle and some tea. What foods are you craving?”

“But I can’t eat anything,” she whined.

“You still need to eat something. What do you want?” The Doctor pouted and grumbled before acquiescing.

“Definitely not pears. That mac’n’cheese from Safeway from the early 21st century. I think I’ve got some in the kitchen. They’re in plastic tubs.”

“Got it.” Yaz shifted off the bed and leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back with a hot water bottle, tea, and mac’n’cheese.”

Yaz hurried to the kitchen and put on the water for the tea and hot water bottle. Digging through fridge, she found the mac’n’cheese the Doctor was talking about and put in the microwave to heat it up. While waiting for everything to finish heating, she hurried to the blanket fort room she had found the other day and grabbed a bunch of big blankets. She dropped them off in front of the Doctor’s room, which had been conveniently moved to right next to the kitchen. Going back to the kitchen, she brushed the TARDIS’ walls and thanked her quietly for being so helpful. She could tell that the time ship cared about the eccentric alien far more than she ever could. Yaz grabbed the stuff for the Doctor and headed back to the room.

“Ok, I’ve got everything, plus a bunch of blankets and some pills the TARDIS gave me. How are you feeling?” She started handing things to the woman in pain and helped her get comfortable.

“I’m dying. Just leave me here to regenerate. I’ll be fine. New face, new personality, won’t be too bad.” The Doctor shrugged, looking as miserable as Yaz was sure she felt.

“Not a chance. Do you want to be left alone? I know I like cuddles when I’ve got cramps, and so does my sister.” Yaz shifted awkwardly, not wanting to leave but hesitant to impose.

“Ooh, cuddles sound amazing. Please do stay,” she begged. Yaz nodded and climbed in the bed, fitting together with the Doctor to keep her comfortable. “I never quite understood the misery everyone was always in. I wish I could go back and apologise.”

Yaz laughed. “Maybe that’s why you’re a woman this time around. In order to teach you a lesson.” The Doctor stuck her tongue out, but was looking a bit less miserable. “If you don’t mind me asking, though, why have you got a period. Aren’t you an alien?”

“A Gallifreyan woman’s reproductive system is rather quite similar to that of a human’s. Same amount of pain and all, and even the Time Lord’s never figured out how to make it go away. Never thought this would happen to me, especially at 3,000 years old, but it happens, I guess.” As she finished up her food, she cuddled closer to Yaz, getting herself into prime position for comforting her abdomen.

“Hold up, 3,000?” Yaz pulled back a bit, looking at the Doctor in disbelief.

“More or less. After a couple hundred years, you tend to lose count.” She paused, and then continued a bit guiltily, “Never tell anyone that. I need everyone to think I know my own age. Promise.”

Yaz chuckled. “I promise. No one will ever know your secret.”

“Good. Now, is the pain going to be this bad every time?”

Yaz starting stroking her hair, trying to provide a little comfort. “Yep. It doesn’t really ever get better, you just learn what makes you feel better.” She could feel the other woman dropping off to sleep, seemingly trying to fuse her body with Yaz’s in an attempt to never move again. She let her, knowing that the cramps would make it hard to sleep, but that the warmth of another human being always helped lessen the pain.

“You make me feel better,” she mumbled right before her breathing evened out. Yaz smiled softly down at her, unwilling to move even if she could have gotten out from under the loveable alien.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first part! If there's anything else you want to see, let me know and I might write it :)


End file.
